


柠檬花

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	柠檬花

董思成当然有过Alpha的对象。

也有过喜欢的Alpha。

只不过他现在喜欢中本悠太。

但这个真的与第二性别无关。

 

 

不过此时此刻坐在悠太的房间里，被他的信息素包围着，让他觉得似乎与第二性别还是有那么点关系的。

对于他来说，大多数Alpha的信息素难闻还过于霸道，Alpha经常被认为是一段对话中的主角，天生的领袖，社会的顶层。

和Alpha在一起，更多的时候像是变成了所属品。社会对他们的优待，让他们中的一些人忘记了谦虚。大多数Alpha散发的信息素永远是强势的，显示出他们高人一等的地位。

 

这不像一个平等的relationship。

 

此刻的董思成其实已经停止思考了，当他和中本悠太在三分钟前互相扯掉了衣服之后，就属于脑死亡状态。

 

已经进入热潮的董思成也不太等得急，后面的小嘴紧紧吸住了手指，一进一出带着湿哒哒的水声。“直接， 嗯。。快。快点进来~” 平时热潮到了这个状态，董思成早就拿出床柜里的家伙直接来了。哪还像中本悠太一样扭扭捏捏地扩张？平时自己也就玩得很开心的董思成想着还不如推开中本悠太自己来。

 

中本悠太连句反应都没给，继续慢慢吞吞地加了一个手指而已。董思成没好气地哼哼，骂人的话究竟还是脱口而出，又不满意自己的小脾气，弥补性地弓起了身子主动凑上去亲，现在他满脑子只想被中本悠太干到说不出话来，一遍一遍地做到身体的每一个细胞不再渴望着他的疼爱。

 

听着董思成嘴里有一句没一句的骚话，中本悠太没好气的对着小屁股拍了一巴掌，手指灵活地找到了那一块格外柔软的存在，打着圈操弄。完全没有准备的思成拔高声音喘息，他的身体竟然下意识的颤抖，被照顾到的小穴主动去迎合着，动情后湿软的一塌糊涂。中本悠太带着技巧的抽插揉捏，一只手也照顾着被冷落的前面。董思成的灵魂早已被情欲给控制，双眼雾茫茫的

 

只不过是手指就被弄到双腿发软，后面和前面夹杂在一起的刺激感让董思成欲生欲死。还没有多少的挑拨就已经在高潮的边缘了。中本悠太俯下身子亲吻着他的耳垂，

 

“想来吗？“ 故意压低的声线让悠太的话听起来有些像耍流氓，”思成会乖乖的对不对？会很听话的对不对？那么漂漂亮亮的被我用手指操射。“ 董思成只能呜咽着回应，摇晃着小屁股每一下都在前列腺上摩擦，在信息素的影响下一种有些陌生的感觉越来越强烈。

 

“嗯。。要到了，快点，啊，不行了，要死了。“ 董思成眼前一白，绷紧了身子，却没有射出来。离灭顶的快感就差了那么一步，被悠太的信息素给控制住了。

 

“宝贝那么听话，“ 中本悠太这次咬上了还有一边的耳垂，” 为什么我还是想要欺负你呢？“

 

这流氓的姿态让董思成差点一巴掌扇过去，刚才还口口声声说着照顾自己的大暖男呢？这隐藏的也太好了吧？！

 

大脑已经被发情期弄得神志不清，思成嗓子里已经带着哭腔，求着中本悠太不要欺负他。

在没有任何提醒下，悠太一边舔着董思成因为发情而凸起的腺体，一边收住了自己的信息素。

后穴里的手指压着敏感点比刚才还要强烈的磨着，思成叫着中本悠太的名字满足的射了出来。

 

热潮中的Omega不是一次高潮就能满足的，尝到了甜头的董思成等不及的想要。生怕中本悠太继续欺负他，一下子用着不知哪里来的怪力把中本悠太压在身下，扶着肉棒就往下坐。 整根没入以后两个人都满足的叹了口气，这紧致的后穴吸的中本悠太有些头皮发麻，他喘着粗气继续说着骚话，“昀昀后面太紧了，不想走了。”

 

小穴被撑的让思成非常满足，中本悠太真的各个方面都不低于所谓的Alpha定义，以至于思成觉得整根含入的时候似乎五脏六腑都被戳到了。

 

“昀昀，夹得好紧啊…” 悠太还是怕伤到他，先尝试着缓缓抽动，刚才就已经湿透了的小穴分泌出了更多的液体，导致了结合处都发出水声，思成的娇喘简直就比春药还有用， 中本悠太再强的自制力也无法控制，找到敏感点后一次比一次用力的顶着。

 

后穴不由自主的收缩着，一张一合的，想要吸出肉棒里的东西一样，思成的呻吟大多被中本悠太的吻给吞进肚子里，只能发出一些闷闷的声音。大概插了几十下，思成就又要到了，这次的感觉比上次还要强烈，还没缓过神来就眼神迷离的再次哭喊着要死了。悠太看着思成仰头的时候能看见的腺体，他虽然不知道Omega的标记可以维持多久，也在射的同时咬破了思成的腺体。

 

\---

 

“三天就会褪吗？” 中本悠太看着脖子上还贴着创可贴的董思成有些闷闷不乐，不过转念一想 “不过也没事，就算我们每天重新标记也没事。“

 

看着乐呵呵的男朋友，董思成心里非常的不爽。

 

“下次，下次只可能是我标记你！“

 


End file.
